Old Friend
by Kimika-Narazu
Summary: A new girl has come to Domino High, and our favorite CEO, has some...feelings for her. Will he find a way to fit her into his life, or will she leave him in the dust?
1. Meeting of a Girl

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Sadly. But I do own any one else that happens to be mentioned in this. Some day I will own Yu-Gi-Oh, then all other anime then the world! Muhahahahahahahacoughsorry. Me and Seto will own the world though so ha! I hope you like it! (Just not too much…eww.)

_Italics stand for thoughts_

**Ch. 1 Meeting of A girl**

A coppery red haired girl stood across the street from Domino High School practically in a daze. _I can't believe I actually came. What the hell was I thinking? I hate school. Ugh! Why did I let my mother talk me into moving here? If Alec hadn't come along then we wouldn't have. Stupid Alec. Murder him while he's sleeping. Dammit! I hate them. I hate my life. This sucks._

She walked slowly across the road. _Maybe I'll get lucky and get hit by a car. Damn. Stupid cars swerving not to hit me._ She entered the school and felt as if all eyes were on her. Obviously, they weren't. No body even noticed her. _Stop being paranoid idiot. No ones looking at you. Stop. I hate school here and it really hasn't even begun. I hope I don't have any morons in my classes. But, then again I know I will. Now where the hell is the guidance office?_

She finally found her way there. She grasped the old brass handle and turned it, opening the door. She found the guidance counselor waiting for her.

"Ah, Shaylee. Please come in and sit down." She entered the room and took a seat in the cushy blue chair in front of his desk. "How are you? Are you adjusting well?"

Shaylee looked at him as if he was an idiot. "I haven't even gone to my first class yet." Shaylee replied.

"Oh, right yes of course," he cleared his throat. "Now Shaylee, I have been reviewing your record from your previous school…"

_Here we go…_

"And I saw that you did exceptionally in all of your classes… your test scores are impeccable, and you weren't absent too much… but then I saw your discipline record. You were suspended 20 times in one year?"

"Yes." Shaylee replied. She wasn't really paying attention to anything he was saying and he noticed that, he was also surprised at how clam she was. He had not expected a girl like her when he was looking at her record. "Please pay attention. I would like to ask you why you were expelled from your previous school."

"So ask me." She responded coolly. "He looked at her. She wasn't as sweet as she had first appeared. You know what they say… looks can be deceiving.

"Would you mind explaining why?" he asked slightly annoyed with her attitude. "Umm…alright. I was expelled for insubordination. And because I felt threatened."

"Would you care to elaborate?" "Fine. A guy was harassing me. Saying things ya' know and I panicked. The next time he did he got what was coming to him." "Would you like to explain?" he asked leaning on his desk.

"No. I wouldn't. I'm not very comfortable with the subject." He wasn't going to force her to say anything if she didn't want to. "Alright Ms. Mo- Mor-'' he couldn't pronounce her last name. She helped him.

"Moriarty." Yes, I am sorry for the mispronunciation. I have your schedule ready for you. If you have any questions or concerns come back and see me. Or if you just want to talk about anything alright?"

He held her schedule out to her and she took it and turned to walk out of the office. She was stopped when he said something else to her. He had changed his tone.

"Shaylee, I must tell you. Due to the flaws on your record we will be watching your behavior around school very closely." She then continued to walk out closing the heave wooden door behind her.

"Jackass." she whispered. She looked at her schedule and headed off to find room B11.

_B11, B11 where the hell is B11! _She began wandering around random corridors. She became frustrated and angry.

_B11 B freakin 11. Damn! Why doesn't this fucking thing come with a map! How hard can it be to find B11? It's the 2ndletter of the alphabet it should be right after A. But no. L comes after A. What is this place the Twilight Zone! I feel like I should hear the music playing in the back round and that dude saying 'You are traveling into another dimension. A dimension not only of sight and sound but of mind. You are about to embark on a wondrous journey. Your next stop... the Twilight Zone!' Wow. I really need to get out more. Sadly, I've memorized the beginning of the __Twilight zone. Wait! Here it is! B11! I've finally found it. No thanks to Rod Serling for inventing the Twilight Zone! Time to go in._

Ha! How'd ya' like it. Don't worry. All the other characters will come later. Especially Seto!


	2. Weirded

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Sadly. But I do own any one else that happens to be mentioned in this. Some day I will own Yu-Gi-Oh, then all other anime then the world! Muhahahahahahahacoughsorry. Me and Seto will own the world though so ha! I hope you like it! (Just not too much…eww.)

_Italics stand for thoughts_

**Ch. 2 Weirded**

Shaylee opened the door to the room and found a class working. She took one look around and seriously thought about walking right back out. But like the gazelle by a lion she had been spotted.

The teacher turned and looked at her. "Hello. I'm Mr. Hirotaka. You must be the new transfer student."

"Yes." "Alright. Ok everybody please look up here. We have a new student. You may introduce yourself."

"Um… my name is Shaylee Moriarty. I just transferred here from New York." Kaiba's head jolted up at the sound of her name. _Shaylee… it's her._

"Thank you Ms. Moriarty you may take a seat next to… ah Mr. Kaiba in the back."

She heard a slight murmur of students as her eyes drifted to the back of the room and to the boy in the back.

He had chestnut brown hair and icy blue eyes. _Seto…_She walked to the back of the room and took a seat next to the infamous CEO of Kaiba Corp.

She opened her backpack and got out her books. Then involuntarily as if something was forcing her to do so, she looked over at Kaiba. To her surprise was looking back at her his eye had glazed over and he looked shocked.

"What Seto… you're not happy ta' see me?" She whispered.

_It's not that. If she knew how happy I am to see her… it's just so strange. Kinda awkward. Well I'll try to concentrate on something other tan Shaylee. Try is the key word here. God Shay. Everything is gonna become really complicated with you here._

Kaiba attempted to concentrate on his work... but for the rest of the period he was... uh… distracted.

Short chappie! Promise the next one'll be longer! R&R


	3. Awkward

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Sadly. But I do own any one else that happens to be mentioned in this. Some day I will own Yu-Gi-Oh, then all other anime then the world! Muhahahahahahaha cough sorry. Me and Seto will own the world though so ha! I hope you like it! (Just not too much…eww.)

_Italics stand for thoughts_

**Ch.3 Awkward**

That day after 4th period was lunch. Kaiba doesn't really ever go, seeing as how he is too caught up in his company. But today during recess he has actually decided to stop being a hermit and venture outdoors.

So unlike ever he steps outside into the sunlight, Laptop in hand. He spotted Shaylee, Sitting on the ground under a tree.

_Should I … it would be too strange it's been so long. I know she remembers me... Stop thinking and just go over. No. I can't. _

As he is busy thinking Yugi and company decide to go over and acquaint themselves with the new girl.

Shaylee looked up from her book The Complete Works Of William Shakespeare and noticed the group of people walking towards her.

"Hi. You're name is Shaylee right?" Yugi said as they reached her.

"Yeah. Hi." Shaylee said closing her book.

"Well. I'm Yugi, this is Tea', Joey and Tristan." Yugi said pointing to each of them.

"So you moved here from New York?" Tea asked.

"Yes I did. Why do you ask?" Shaylee said standing up and leaning against the tree.

Tea' seemed a little embarrassed. Then Kaiba noticed them talking to her.

_I can't let them taint her. _

So he began to walk over.

"I... I've always wanted to go to New York… to be a dancer."

"You really should. They have great schools… Like Julliard for example. But… the crime is pretty high."

She looked at the scared look on Tea's face and mentally kicked herself. _Nice going stupid…way to discourage her dreams._

"Um... Sorry Tea'. It would probably be better if you forgot that last bit."

"Yes. She tends to give unwanted information." Kaiba said in his usually cold tone. Joey and Tristan jumped nearly a foot in the air.

"AHH…Kaiba! What are you doin' hea'!" Joey yelled, making a complete fool out of himself.

"Quiet mutt… the grown ups are talking." Kaiba said not taking his eyes off of Shaylee.

Yugi and Tea weren't interested in why he was there but more with how he knew Shaylee.

"Y- You two know each other?" Tea asked.

"Eh… yeah! You two kno each otha'! How!" Joey half demanded half yelled.

"I'll explain…" Shaylee said

MWAHAHAHAHAHA another cliffie! R&R


	4. No Explanation

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Sadly. And I'm not real fond of getting sued.(or am i? no...no I'm not) But I do own any one else that happens to be mentioned in this. Some day I will own Yu-Gi-Oh, then all other anime... then the world! Muhahahahahahaha cough sorry. Me and Seto will own the world though so ha! I hope you like it! (Just not too much…eww.)

_Italics stand for thoughts_

_Seto: 16 years old_

_Shaylee: 15 years old_

_Mokuba: 12 years old_

_Aiden: 13 years old_

_Kael: 12 years old._

**Ch.4 No Explanation**

"Shaylee, you don't need to explain yourself to these ingrates." Shaylee raised her eyebrows at him.

"Language Seto."

"Shaylee I need to talk to you."

"Now?"

"Yes…now."

He took her arm and pulled her away from the group. Everyone just stood staring at them.

"Ok. That was strange." Tristan said breaking the silence.

"Yeah. I've never seen Kaiba act like that." Said Yugi.

"But Shaylee seems really nice. Maybe we can talk to her when Kaiba's not around."

"Yeah." The guys agreed with Tea'.

The bell ending lunch/recess rang and everyone proceeded to there classes. Lucky Seto. He could still get to have a little talk with Shaylee, cause she is in his class.

Whilst sitting in Biology Seto couldn't stop thinking about Shaylee.

_It's not that I'm not happy she's here. I… I really am… She's probably mad at me for pulling her away like that. I should just concentrate on my work for now and stop worrying. _

He had just started to concentrate on his stuff when a note landed atop his desk.

_It's from Shaylee._

He began to read it.

_**Seto,**_

_**Are you alright? You seem a little out of it right now, Listen, I wanna talk to you. After school. Please. I wanna know why you pulled me away from them like that. And you better answer me correctly or I'll kick you're ass. You know I will. Just talk to me after school kay'? Not during class. I need to concentrate. Which is why I shouldn't be writing this not right now. I'm goin' to concentrate, kay'? Talk to ya' later.**_

_**Shaylee**_

Seto looked over at her, and almost smiled. She didn't see.

He then went back to his work, but he wanted to talk to her so that was really all he could think about.

The rest of the periods of the day flew by.

To Kaiba every minute seemed like an eternity.

Then finally the bell rang.

Kaiba practically jumped out of his seat and walked quickly out of the room.

"Geez. Wonder where the hell he's goin is such a hurry." Joey said grabbing his bag and walking with his friends out the door.

Kaiba was in a hurry. He really wanted to talk to her. It had been almost seven years since they had last seen each other.

He walked out of the school and over to the tree where she was sitting at recess. Sure enough… she was there.

"Shaylee. Come with me. I don't want to talk here."

"Why?'" Shaylee inquired

"Too public. Now come on. We'll go to my house."

"Alright." Shaylee said with a smile as she followed him to his limo.

Yah! What's gonna happen next! You'll just have ta' wait till I think of more. I'll update soon. R&R


	5. Talking

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Sadly. And I'm not real fond of getting sued.(or am i? no...No I'm not) But I do own any one else that happens to be mentioned in this. Some day I will own Yu-Gi-Oh, then all other anime... then the world! Muhahahahahahaha cough sorry. Me and Seto will own the world though so ha! I hope you like it! (Just not too much…eww.)

_Italics stand for thoughts_

_Seto: 16 years old_

_Shaylee: 15 years old_

_Mokuba: 12 years old_

_Aiden: 13 years old_

_Kael: 12 years old._

**Ch.5 Talking**

They arrived at Kaiba's house about 10 minutes later.

Mokuba was already home from school and was busy playing X-Box.

They walked into the large Kaiba mansion. Seto shot a glance over into the den at his younger brother who was playing Halo 2.

Mokuba a looked up from the game, and saw his brother standing in the entranceway... With a... girl?

_Who is Seto standing with? Wait… _

Mokuba looked a little closer and realized who it was.

"Whoa Seto... nice place." Shaylee said looking around wide eyed.

"Yeah… I guess." Kaiba said in his usual tone.

"Oh come on Seto! You can't tell me that you don't like this house! I would kill for a place like this!" She said still looking around, her voice echoing.

"How I know you haven't?" Seto said looking at her.

She diverted her gaze from the walls of the mansion and over to the brunette next to her.

"Hahaha. Very funny. If I was gonna kill anyone… you know it'd be you right?" She said playfully.

Then Mokuba entered the room.

"Shaylee? What are you doing here?" Mokuba asked

"Hey Mokuba! I just was in town and … ok so I moved here. Well not here, I moved into this town and…" She trailed off.

"Shutting up now!" She said

"Mokuba how was school?" Kaiba asked his younger brother.

"It was fine… my teacher's a bitch Seto… can you make them fire her?" Mokuba asked

Kaiba looked astonished that his sweet innocent little brother had used such vulgar language.

"Mokuba…I…" He couldn't even finish his sentence.

Shaylee laughed, she could help it.

"You find this funny?" He asked the laughing girl.

"Yes… Yes I do… Seto hon. your face was… priceless! I wish I had a camera." She continued to laugh.

"Calm down big bro! I was only kidding!" Mokuba said looking up at his brother's face and then beginning to laugh as well.

Kaiba looked at the two.

"Alright enough."

"Sorry Seto. Anyway, I'm parched, can I go get something to drink… like water?" She asked calming down a bit.

"Sure. The kitchens the 3rd door on the left." The elder Kaiba said.

"Tank you!" Shaylee said putting her backpack down and walking towards the kitchen.

When she was out of sight, Mokuba spoke.

"You like her don't you Seto?"

Kaiba looked a little shocked at his little brothers accusation.

"That's absurd Mokuba."

"Then why are you blushing?" Mokuba said.

One hand moved up to his face and Kaiba Felt his cheeks growing hot.

"Mokuba if you-''

"Chill Seto… I won't tell her. I've known for a while anyway." Mokuba said walking back into the den.

"Seto and Shaylee sitting in a tree-'' Mokuba began to chant.

"Mokuba…" Seto growled following him

"Stop it now Mokuba…"

"K-i-s-s-i-n-g…"

"Mokuba… don't….."

"First comes love…"

Seto lunged at his little brother. Mokuba escaped him.

"Then comes marriage…" He continued to chant, growing louder and louder.

Seto lunged at him again this time catching him. Both boys fell to the ground and Mokuba continued to sing.

Shaylee entered the room but neither noticed.

"Then comes the baby in the-'' Seto clapped his hand over his little brothers mouth.

"Mokuba if you tell Shaylee th-'' He said low, but was interrupted.

"Tell me what Seto?" Shaylee asked with a sly smile.

"Shaylee-'' Seto said looking up at her, he sounded exasperated.

Mokuba bit Seto, which caused him to let go of his mouth.

"Ow… You little pigmy get back here!" Seto shouted as Mokuba ran from the room.

Shaylee took a swig of her water.

"Need some help?" She offered him her hand to help him up.

That was when Seto remembered he was on the floor.

He didn't take her hand but he helped himself up.

"I'm fine."

Shaylee smiled as the boy brushed off his clothes.

He looked at her. And noticed her smiling.

"What?" He asked

"Nothing."

He sat back on the couch. Shaylee walked over and sat down next to him.

"Seto?" Shaylee said.

"Yes Shaylee?"

"Well at recess you said that you wanted to talk to me. What did you wanna talk about?" She asked.

_She has no clue. _

Seto shifted uncomfortably on the couch.

"Well… I …um… I wanted to say." He sighed.

"Forget it… it was nothing." He said, his tone reverting back to normal.

Shaylee knew he wanted to say something.

_Damn him! Why won't he just tell me what he wants to!_

"I hate it when you do that." She said.

"Do what?"

"Just shut me out like that. It's not fair Seto."

She shifted and moved closer to him.

Not too close. She wasn't on top of him… just close.

"Shaylee…"

"Come on Seto! Just say it! What did you wanna tell me?"

He was going to answer her then, at the exact wrong moment her phone began to ring.

Shaylee let out an irascible groan as she reached into her pocket for her cell phone.

_Dammit…what do I care… I probably wouldn't have even told her… would I?_

"Hello? Oh hello mother, what do you want?"

Seto wasn't surprised at her tone, she hates her mother.

_Why the hell is this bitch calling me? Now! Of all times!_

"Why. When did you actually start caring about where I was?"

"Fine mother. I'll get Aiden on my way over. Whatever."

She hung up her phone and tilted her head back.

She then stood up and looked at Seto.

"I've gotta go. That was the vile bitch monster of death on the phone."

"I figured." Seto said

"I'll see you at school tomorrow…um…bye Seto."

She walked out of the room grabbed her backpack and left.

Seto's head fell back and he stared at the ceiling.

_I'm, never going to tell her am I? I wish I had. Maybe another time._

He leaned back onto the couch and began to think… about Shaylee.

Yay! FIFTH CHAPPIE DONE! I'LL UPDATE SOON! R&R


	6. Children and Parents

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Sadly. And I'm not real fond of getting sued.(or am i? no...No I'm not) But I do own any one else that happens to be mentioned in this. Some day I will own Yu-Gi-Oh, then all other anime... then the world! Muhahahahahahaha cough sorry. Me and Seto will own the world though so ha! I hope you like it! (Just not too much…eww.)

_Italics stand for thoughts_

_Seto: 16 years old_

_Shaylee: 15 years old_

_Mokuba: 12 years old_

_Aiden: 13 years old_

_Kael: 12 years old._

**Ch.6 "Children" and "Parents"**

Shaylee opened the front door to her town house and her and her

Younger brother Aiden walked in.

Aiden headed straight up the green carpeted stairs to his 2nd floor

bedroom.

Shaylee closed the wooden door and leaned on it.

_This sucks! My asinine mother had to call just as things were getting interesting!_

_What if he was going to tell me something and actually open up for once! _

_That was something that would only occur once in a life time and I missed it! _

_I must be delirious. It's not like he was going to say anything ground breaking. _

_Well I'm famished. _

_I think I'll go make some ramen before the evil bitch and "it" get back._

She walked down the hallway and dropped her black Jan sport book bag on the floor.

As she was walking she accidentally tripped over something. She fell to the floor and looked at what it was.

She found a picture on the floor.

It was a picture of her mother (vile bitch monster of death) and her stepfather ("it") on their wedding day.

She looked at it for a moment then without a single look of emotion; she opened the basement door and threw it down onto the cold cement floor.

She stood in the doorway for a moment until she heard the unmistakable sound of glass breaking.

She then turned away from the basement, closed the door and continued on her way to the kitchen.

About roughly 11:23pm that night her mother and stepfather arrived home.

They were laughing and smiling.

Shaylee sat on the couch in their den watching "Freaks" an old horror movie with her two brothers.

"I think that mom's home." Kael said turning around and looking towards the entrance.

"What's your point?" Aiden said shoving some popcorn into his mouth.

The two "adults" walked into the den and saw that the "children" were still cognizant.

They stopped laughing.

"Um…hello boys. Shaylee. Shouldn't you be asleep?" She asked.

"No." Aiden said.

"I think that you should all go to bed." Alec said.

"You do, huh. Well I don't think we should. Yah see we were busy watching a movie before you so rudely interrupted us." Shaylee said back to them.

"I don't like your tone." Alec said crossing his arms.

Shaylee laughed.

"Like hell if I care what you like."

"I say you should go to bed now. Or else-''

"Or else what Alec? Will you talk me to death? Wow. I'm so scared of you." Shaylee said smiling yet not taking her eyes off of the television screen.

Her brothers were silent they knew not to interrupt their sister when she was talking.

"Shaylee. I mean it now." Alec said losing his patience.

"Oooo. And the scary threats just keep on comin. Wow Alec I'm positively petrified… I think I might crap my pants." Shaylee retorted, and heard muffled chuckles coming from her brothers.

"Shaylee, I'm tired of this. Listen to your father and go to bed." Their mother said.

"Whoa. That's a laugh. My father. Yah know you should use that one a lot. I need to laugh more often anyway." Shaylee said

"Young lady. You should listen to your mother."

"Is that what she is called? Geez, yah coulda fooled me." Shaylee said.

She was on a roll and was not about to stop now.

"D you have something to say to us missy." Her mother said putting her hands on her hips.

"Hmm. Actually there is quite a few things I would like to say to you two. Unfortunately there are children in a close proximity."

"I have an idea. Here, guys why don't you go up to bed, kay?" Shaylee half asked half told her brothers.

They nodded at her.  
"G'night sis." They both said and walked up the stairs to their rooms.

"What do you think Shaylee's gonna do?" Kael whispered.  
"I dunno, but I don't feel like stickin around to find out." Aiden whispered back.

"Young lady. I would like to say something to you." Her mother said putting her purse down on their crystalline coffee table.

Shaylee stood up and faced the two.

"I have something I would like to say as well. First, mother. It was very rude for you to have called me this afternoon. I was actually busy, and I'm sorry that you couldn't find enough time to pick up your own son from school. And Alec. I would just love to smash your head open with a grappling hook, but that's too messy and would consume to much of my time cause yah see… I actually have a life that I would like to live. Plus I don't think I could find a way to hide your mutilated corpse." She walked towards the front door and opened it.

"Oh and I know that it is impertinent for a child to talk back to adults like this. But frankly I don't give two shits." She walked out side, and down the side walk.

"Oh! And in case your feeble minds can't comprehend what I just said, impertinent means rude." She shouted in back of her.

Alec and her mother only stood staring out the door.


	7. A walk in the park pt 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Sadly. And I'm not real fond of getting sued. (or am I? no...No I'm not) But I do own any one else that happens to be mentioned in this. Some day I will own Yu-Gi-Oh, then all other anime... then the world! Muhahahahahahaha cough sorry. Me and Seto will own the world though so ha! I hope you like it! (Just not too much…eww.)

_Italics stand for thoughts_

_Seto: 16 years old_

_Shaylee: 15 years old_

_Mokuba: 12 years old_

_Aiden: 13 years old_

_Kael: 12 years old._

**Ch. 7 A Stroll Through the Park**

"I am feelin' good. I am glad that I finally worked up the nerve to say those things.

But, I wish I hadn't said it while Aiden and Kael were there. Wow I am an idiot! Sure

Go curse off your parents and bad mouth them right in front of your little brothers!

It's genius! Maybe I should do it again sometime… while they aren't even within a

987,654,321 mile radius! Wow its cold. Wow I am so random. Why am I having a

Conversation with myself? I've gone crazy."

_but I always say that you can't go what you already are. Not that it really makes _

_sense. I just hope that they don't try and send me off to boot camp again because of _

_It. My freakin' god! It is so fucking cold!_ Shaylee began to shiver uncontrollably.

_Maybe I should just go ho- NO! I am not going back there and giving them the _

_satisfaction of knowing… anything. I'll sneak back when they are asleep, and _

_knowing them… They are probably asleep now, not caring where I am or what I am _

_doing. I could be dead for five months and they wouldn't even notice! I wish I had _

_brought my jacket! But noooooooooo. I had to be stubborn and make my point and _

_walk out without a jacket… In the middle of NOVEMBER. God, what is wrong with _

_me! _Shaylee walked over and sat underneath a tree and tucked her arms inside

of her shirt and then began to um… think? Whilst Shaylee was in the park "Thinking"

Kaiba was at his house (For once) and not at work. Mokuba had gone to sleep hours

ago, after being threatened to have his X-Box taken away. Kaiba sat on the edge of

his black silken sheet covered bed. He looked up at the chandelier on his ceiling and sighed. _Of course _

_**she's** on my mind. Why? Why why why. I need to stop thinking about Shaylee. She's a friend… and _

_that's all she'll ever be. I need to get some work done. _He looked at his desk where his laptop usually sat. It

wasn't there. _Where's my laptop. _He thought back to before he came home from work and was still at Kaiba

Corp. _Dammit! I left it on my desk at work. I'll have to go and get it. _He walked down his stairs quickly and

quietly, being careful not to wake Mokuba. "Roland, I need to go to Kaiba corp. Now." Kaiba told one of his

employees over the phone. In minutes a limo was at his mansion ready to take him to his company.

Meanwhile… Shaylee sat underneath a tree which by the way… trees don't offer a lot of warmth. "Little girl, I

don't think that you should be out here all alone." A man said approaching her. "That's your opinion pal."

"Would you like me to give you a lift home?" Shaylee snorted. "Cheah. Right. No thanks now run along."

Shaylee said with out lifting her head out of her arms. The man began to approach her and Shaylee could tell.

She lifted her head up. "Listen. Seriously… go away. I don't need your help." Shaylee said sternly. "No. But

I need yours." The stranger walked even closer to her. _This is Japan… isn't Japan supposed to be safer _

_than New York City? I was never confronted like this there. It… is really scary. I should leave now. _Shaylee

stood up and attempted to walk away. But was incapacitated, The stranger had grabbed her hand. "Let me

go." Shaylee growled. "I don't think so sweet heart." _Oh my god… someone help me…. What am I gonna _

_do? _Shaylee stood there helplessly as the stranger became creepily close to her.

Oh no! Poor Shaylee! Stupid rapist! R&R


	8. A walk in the park ptII

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Sadly. And I'm not real fond of getting sued. (Or am I? no...No I'm not) But I do own any one else that happens to be mentioned in this. Some day I will own Yu-Gi-Oh, then all other anime... then the world! Bwahahahahahahaha cough sorry. Me and Seto will own the world though so ha! I hope you like it! (Just not too much…eww.)

_Italics stand for thoughts_

_Seto: 16 years old_

_Shaylee: 15 years old_

_Mokuba: 12 years old_

_Aiden: 13 years old_

_Kael: 12 years old._

**Ch. 8 A walk in the park pt.II**

Shaylee was scared. She was never scared. NEVER. This guy was freaking her out. He advanced on her.

"Stay the hell away from me pervert!" Shaylee tried to kick the guy but he dodged her attack and pulled her forward by the arm.

_What the hell am I gonna do?_

Kaiba's limo rolled around the corner, on his way to Kaiba corp.

Shaylee had to think fast, the pervert was almost all over her. So she decided to do what she did best… scream. She let out a loud

high pitched scream.

Kaiba whose limo was just passing the park heard It.(I know, I know but I couldn't let her get raped!)

Everyone in the surrounding area did.

"Stop the car." Kaiba instructed his driver. _Someone needs some help… I should… I should actually help them. _Damn Shaylee,

she was really getting to him. Kaiba opened his limo door and got out, walking quickly into the depth of the park.

"Shut up!" Her assailant hit her in the face making her fall backwards just as help arrived… in the form of a tall handsome brooding

CEO.

"Hey!" Kaiba yelled and ran towards the guy. He skidded to a halt in front of the girl on the ground.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" Kaiba yelled at the attacker. The strange man lunged forward catching Seto in the

stomach and knocking him off his feet.

"Guess talking is out of the question, not that it matters. I was going to kick your ass anyway." Kaiba said getting up off the ground

and punching the guy in the face with a deafening crack. In retaliation the guy threw a punch at Kaiba, missing him, but causing him to

be immobile for a few seconds, giving the attacker the upper hand. He pushed Seto hard against a rock. _Man this guy is strong! _He

smashed Seto against the rock again. This time causing some damage. Seto felt his shoulder pop. _Shit! _He hit the attacker in the face

again, and then kicked him in the stomach, knocking him to the ground. Before long he was up and went running off away from Kaiba

and Shaylee. Kaiba turned towards the girl; he still had no idea that it was Shaylee.

"Are you al-'' he stopped and looked closely at her; she had copper red hair that flowed down into her face.

"Shaylee?" He said in almost a whisper. His normally harsh tone had changed and was now filled with concern. He walked swiftly

over to her and knelt down beside her. "Se- Seto… I…" she was a little stunned. Even living In New York City she had never been

attacked…not once.

"Shaylee are you alright? Did he hurt you? Did he touch you?" Seto said frantically. "No. No… he- he didn't. You…um… you came

before he could really do anything." She said in a barely audible voice. She was shaken and it showed. Seto reached out and ran a

slender finger own her face.

"Liar." He said noticing the mark from where the assailant had hit her. Her normally rosy cheek was a bright red. Shaylee looked

down at the cold hard ground.

"Shaylee what were y- ow! Dammit!" Seto winced in pain after trying to move his left arm. Shaylee looked up at him.

"Seto you're hurt." Shaylee said, her voice filled with worry.

"I'm fine." Seto replied.

"No… no your not. Oh this is my fault!" Shaylee said her emerald eyes showing her concern and her fear.

"No… no, no Shaylee its not. Come on… you'll come back with me to my house. It's safer there. Plus. You're going to explain

what the hell you're doing out here." Seto stood up and extended his right hand downward her.

She took it, and got unsteadily to her feet, and then the two teens walked to Seto's limo. When they arrived at Seto's house Shaylee

pushed the door open for Seto. "You need to sit down Seto. I need to check you arm." Shaylee said, her voice still quieter than it

normally was.

"I told you before I'm- Ow!" He winced again as Shaylee pushed his arm.

"What the hell did you do that for!" Seto asked angrily.

"I had to prove to you that you are not fine. Sit down." Seto remained standing. "Now Seto. I mean it." She gently made him sit

down on a table in the entrance area. Seto tried removing the straps that bound his trench coat to his arms, but found it difficult, due

to the fact that he could only use one hand.

"Here. Let me help you." Shaylee said quietly unbuckling the straps that laced both of his arms. She slid the coat off of his shoulders

and placed it in a smaller table next to them.

"I bet that it's only a bruise." Seto said trying to make an excuse to keep his shirt on… though he didn't want to. Shaylee paid him no

mind and made him lift his arm above his head. Once she had gotten the black shirt off of that arm she easily slid it off of his injured

arm.

"Bruise. Yeah right. Seto your shoulder is dislocated." Shaylee said gently placing her hand on his shoulder and examining his

shoulder, forcing her eyes not to wander down to his well sculpted body was increasingly hard, but she forced herself not to.

"I think I know what to do." Seto said standing up.

Shaylee looked at him suspiciously then rolled her eyes when she knew.

"No Seto. You are not going to try to fix it yourself. You should go to a hospital or something." She said trying to persuade him to do

the most obvious right thing. "Sorry Shay but my mind made up." He said being careful not to move his arm. "Stubborn…here. Bite

down on this." She said rolling up a cloth napkin. "Why?" "So your screams don't wake up Mokuba. It's gonna hurt…a lot."

Shaylee said. She placed the napkin in his mouth silencing any of his protests. He put his right hand on her hip, balancing himself so

that he would not fall. Her two hands grasped his hips, steadying him even further. He slowly lifted his left arm to her shoulder.

"You sure about this?" Shaylee asked. She wasn't agreeing that he should do this, but he nodded and it was after all his arm.

Reluctantly Shaylee was going to help him.

"One…two…two and a half, two and three quarters… two and six eighths…" She was trying to buy time. Seto spit out the napkin.

"Stop stalling. Let's do this."

"Fine…Three."

Seto then lurched his shoulder forward and back quickly. He let out a loud gasp of pain and a small scream as his shoulder popped

back into place. He sat down on the table again.

"OH! Are you ok? Does it feel better?" She asked with concern.

"Yeah…yeah it does." He said as he gripped the table so that he wouldn't fall over. "You idiot. You could have made things worse."

"What were you doing in the park Shaylee?" Seto asked looking straight into her eyes.

"Stop trying to change the subject." She asked…trying to change the subject.

"My arm is fine… I'm not sure that you are." Seto said still looking at her. She turned towards the door. "I'm fine Seto… really."

She reached for the door knob, when Seto stepped in front of her.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Seto asked dumbfounded. _She's actually going to go back out there? Fuck no. _

"Seto. Let me go." She tried to get past him.

"I'm not letting you leave." He said attempting to fold his arms and realizing that his let arm still hurt.

"Why? Why can't I go?"

"Why?" Seto asked looking at her unbelievably. "How the hell can you ask that after what just happened. You were almost **_raped _**

Shaylee. Don't you think you should stay somewhere safe?"

"No. I think I'm fin now let me leave."

"You're shaking." He said pointing to her hand.

She looked down and saw that she was and pulled her hand away from the door. Seto brought his hand up to her cheek.

"You were scared… weren't you?" Seto asked his tone softening.

She didn't say a word. Kaiba's hand left her face and trailed down her arm to her hand. He took her hand and led her into his living

room and over to the couch.

He sat down and she followed. Kaiba saw a tear fall from her eye and he pulled her over to him as she collapsed against him. He

kissed her forehead. _It's alright. I won't let you get hurt again._ His hand stroked her hair, and the two drifted off to sleep, just as

they were.

Unbeknownst to them, Mokuba had been awake at the top of the stairs, watching the whole time.

Kimika: yayers. 8th chappie done. I shall update soon. Pweaz review!

Seto: you make me so…mushy.

Kimika: awww! Seto you are… on the inside. (Evil grin.)

Seto: O.o

Kimika:glomps Seto


	9. A Rude Awakening

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. It would be so frickin awesome if I did, but I don't. :(

Kimika: Sorry it took so long for me to update! It's been more than 2 months, but finally ch.9 is up. Its not long but I'm already working on the next few chapters, so enjoy!

_Seto 16_

_Shaylee 15_

_Mokuba 12_

_Aiden 13_

_Kael 12_

_Italics stand for thoughts._

**Ch. 9 A Rude Awakening**

Shaylee woke up, and opened her eyes the next morning to the bright sunlight streaming in the window next to them.

"Ahh! Ow!" She screamed clasping her eyes shut and falling off the couch onto the floor.

Kaiba sprung up.

"Ahh, what! What happened!" He looked down at the girl on the floor.

"What happened? Other than my retinas getting burned? I fell off the couch. Wait... why was I on a

couch... with you...at your house?" Shaylee asked.

_She doesn't remember_ _what happened to her last night? _

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of laughter.

Both teens looked across the room, to find Mokuba sitting in a recliner, holding a camcorder.

"Camcorder, $300; recliner, $700; leather sofa, $4,500; catching you two asleep together on video, priceless." He said like a Master Card commercial while wearing an evil grin.

Shaylee sat wide eyed on the floor.

"Mokuba..." Kaiba growled.

"Did you know that you talk in your sleep Seto?" Mokuba said with a mischievous grin.

"Um...hate to break up this extremely awkward and embarrassing moment but, what time is it?" She

asked.

"Why does time matter right now?" Kaiba asked.

"Well, I've only been living here for a little while, and I really don't think it would be good for me to

miss my second day of school."

Kaiba groaned. He had forgotten about school.

"I'll give you a ride... just let me go get a shirt... and my uniform." Kaiba said, walking up the stairs.

Shaylee stared at Mokuba

"Give me that camera Mokuba."

"Never... you'll have to pry it out of my cold dead hands."

"Can do." Shaylee said jumping over the coffee table. Mokuba sprinted out of the room.Shaylee chased him down the hall way, narrowly missing a few small tables, a coat rack, a maid, and a vacuum. The floors had just finished being waxed, and were still relatively... slick. Shaylee slipped and went flying into a wall.

"Ow." She rubbed the side of her head, and watched Mokuba slide right past Kaiba. As he did the elder Kaiba pulled the camera away from the shorter, younger one. A maid went running to help Shaylee.

"Miss! I'm so sorry, this is all my fault. I should have warned you."

"Calm down. This stuff happens to me even when the floors aren't waxed."

_Note to self, get rugs. _Kaiba thought.

"Are you two ready?" Kaiba asked impatiently.

"Yup." They said simultaneously.

Shaylee stood up, Mokuba did as well. Shaylee stuck her tongue out at Mokuba. Kaiba stared at her.

"I don't know who is more immature."

"He/She started it!" The guilty parties said, pointing at each other.

"I stand by my statement. Come children, it's time for school."

"Yes sir." Shaylee said saluting him.

"You're back to your old self."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I'm going to get my stuff." Mokuba said jogging into the other room, and up the stairs.

"Ow, my cheek hurts." Shaylee said.

Kaiba walked up and stood next to her. "That might be due to the bruise."

"I got a bruise from hitting the wall?"

"No... no. Anyway you hit the other side of your head on the wall."

"So I'm going to have two bruises?" Shaylee said in disbelief.

"Calm down Princess."

"Not cool. I'm going to look weird with a bruise someone's going to think that ...I got hit... I almost

forgot about last night... well I did, but now I remember."

"Shaylee... I didn't remind you bec-"

"It's fine... just a little uncomfortable remembering... how's your shoulder?"

"Never better." _Hurts like hell._

"Hurry up you two! We're late as it is thanks to your little sleep over, let's go already!" Mokuba

shouted from the door.

"Let's go..." Kaiba said. "We'll go by your house to get your stuff after we drop Mokuba off."

Shaylee smiled at him "Thanks, but you don't have to-"

"Of course I do. You need your things if you're going to be able to work at school." Kaiba said

Shaylee rolled her eyes and walked out, Kaiba followed.

After dropping Mokuba off and grabbing Shaylee's stuff, the two teens sped off to school. They entered the school and found there classroom. Kaiba slid the door open. The teacher and the class looked at them.

"Mr. Kaiba, Ms, Moriarty, how nice of you to join us. Better late than never I suppose. Please take your seats."

Shaylee forced a smile. The two of them walked to the back of the room and took their seats. Tristan, who sat on the other side of Shaylee looked over at her, and class resumed.

"Shaylee." Tristan whispered.

She looked at him from the corner of her eye. "What's up Tristan." She whispered back.

"I've never met someone who was late on the second day of school...other than Bakura. I know why he was, but why were you and Kaiba late?"

She hesitated, and looked to the side trying to come up with a believable lie. _Come on Shay you lie to everyone, this shouldn't be too hard._ _"_I slept in, I went to sleep at like 3 am last night so I was tired ya know. And I knew that Seto was always at Kaiba Corp. working so I called him to see if he could give me a ride."

"Ohh. Make's sense to me." Then they both turned back to their work.

For the next few weeks things were relatively normal. Shaylee became better friends with Yugi and the gang, she was regularly called down to the guidance office so that they could check up on her, her hatred of her mother deepened, and pretty soon it was December.

Kaiba sat at the bleachers during lunch, typing at his computer. Shaylee stealthily snuck up behind him and grabbed the laptop out of his hand and turned it off. He turned around angrily, and groaned when he saw her. "Shaylee give that back."

"This is not time for working, it's freakin lunch time, socialize."

"I don't think so." Shaylee sighed.

"SK, you're a genius, really you are, and it's actually a shame you can't get close enough to people to show it off. I mean you're great with fixing and inventing technological items and your virtual stuff that makes absolutely no frickin sense to me, but when it comes to people and spending time among them... you kind of suck."

"Is that your twisted idea of a compliment?" Kaiba asked trying to take back his lap top.

"No loser. Listen up. I have been telling you the same thing for weeks and it clearly hasn't through to you. Maybe it's because of your over inflated ego forming a wall."

"I don't have an inflated ego."

Shaylee snorted. "Yeah you do. It's the size of a hot air balloon. And you're filled with just as much, if not more, hot air."

"Funny, give it back." He said standing up.

"If you can catch me you can have it back." She said, jumping off, and darting towards the building.

Kaiba stood on the bleachers, then groaned. "Shit." He jumped off, and took off after her.

She ran through the hallways, until she reached a dead end. (A/N predictable I know, but that's what makes it great.) "He'll never find me here."

"Shaylee." Kaiba's voice came from behind her.

"Damn, foiled again." She turned and faced him. "Silly SK computers are for ki- wait no that doesn't sound right." She tried to get past him, but he pinned her against the wall. His hands were strategically placed on the walls on either side of her.

"Guess attempting to run is futile, huh?" She said with a smile.

Kaiba looked down at her and noticed that she clutched the laptop tightly against her chest. Their bodies were less than five inches apart. Shaylee noticed this little fact, and blushed.

Kaiba leaned in, his lips lightly brushed against her's, then-DDDIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGG!

-The bell rang, and they sprang apart.

"Here's your laptop." Shaylee said quietly, she handed it to him, and almost ran. Kaiba closed his eyes and swallowed hard, then left.

Shaylee opened the door to the girl's bathroom and went inside. She leaned over the sink to catch her breath. _What just happened? Did we almost...kiss? _She stood up straight, looked her self over in the mirror, and went to biology.

Meanwhile, Kaiba sat in his advanced calculus class, barely paying attention. Ryo Bakura, who was also in advanced calculus, sat 2 rows down from Kaiba. He glanced over and noticed that he wasn't writing. _He looks dazed._

Kimika: Bwahahahah. I had to do it.

Seto:...

Kimika: I know you love me Seto, why don't you just admit it.

Seto: o.O

Kimika: glomps please review! .


	10. Christmas ptI

Disclaimer:...bwahahahaha...

Seto: she doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or me.

Kimika: That's what you think. is attacked by fangirls.OW, fine...this is my longest chapter so far...so bear with me...on with the story.

**Ch. 1O It's Beginning to Look at a lot like Christmas Pt. I**

Shaylee walked quickly out of the school after the final bell. She was careful to avoid Seto. Kaiba had also managed to slip out of school without bumping into Shaylee. _All I have to do is avoid him for the rest of my life...put this whole thing behind...me..._

Kaiba sat silently in the limo. _Would she have pulled away? Damn..._

"To Kaiba Corp. sir?" The driver...probably Roland, asked. (A/N I don't know if he has a separate driver, Roland just seems to always be there.)

"Mr. Kaiba? Mr. Kaiba?" Seto was jogged out of his thoughts. "Yes, Kaiba Corp." He sat back, and a smirk spread across his face. _I'll just have to try again._

_&&&&_

Shaylee walked down the block and approached their townhouse. She took one look at it and groaned. "Christmas time already." She mumbled. On the roof was Alec putting up lights, as her mother fixed a wreath to the door. She shoved past her mother and pushed the door open, slamming it behind her. _I cant believe that tomorrow is the last day before Christmas vacation...I'm going to die. _She thought slumping to the floor in front of the door, preventing access from the outside.

At dinner that night Shaylee just pushed her steak around her plate. "Eat." Her mother said.

"I'm a vegetarian." She said.

"Since when?" Grace (her mother) said.

"Since I was 13, where have you been...stupid question." She mumbled.

There was an awkward silence for a few moments then... "Alec and I have decided to throw a Christmas party this year." Grace said. "What?" The three children said in unison.

"Everyone has been invited. My family, your family...your father's family." Alec said taking a piece of steak. Shaylee dropped her fork.

"Dad!" Kael said not bothering to conceal his enthusiasm.

"Mmhmm. People should start arriving on Sunday. After all they're flying in from all over. The States, Ireland, Holland, Canada, England, even Romania." Grace said.

"Yes!" Aiden and Kael high-fived each other.

"Is Li- " Kael started.

"No, your brother is not coming." There mother said sternly.

"So what do you think Shaylee?" Alec asked.

She didn't smile. "Fan-freakin-tastic." She said getting up from the table and walking up the stairs

Aiden and Kael looked at each other and sighed.

&&&&

Shaylee slumped into her chair the next day, and put her books on her desk. "Hey Shay." Téa said walking over to her. They were soon joined by Tristan, Yugi and Joey.

"So what're are you guys doing for Christmas?" Téa asked.

"I talked my motha into letting Serenity spend dis Christmas wit me...it took a lot of work, but she's gonna." Joey said with a goofy grin.

"Grandpa and I are going to do what we do every year. Nothing special, just hang out." Yugi said.

"I'm going to the United States to visit my sister and Georgie." Tristan said

"How old is Georgie now Uncle Tristan?" Joey mocked. Tristan hit him in the arm

"Four, and I think my brother in law wants his motorcycle back...it has been over a year since I 'borrowed' it from him." Tristan laughed.

"What about you girls?" Yugi asked leaning on the desk.

"My mother an step father have invited everyone in my entire family over for Christmas, I'm taking a video camera to film it, just in case any lawyer asks for proof." Shaylee said casually. "Sounds like fun." Joey said. "Oh yeah, super fun. Can't you tell I'm excited." She said rolling her eyes. Joey and Tristan laughed.

"You're the only one we haven't heard from Téa, what are you doing?" Yugi asked. "Nothing really. I couldn't come up with a single thing to do."

"You could spend it with Grandpa and me." Yugi said.

Tristan, Joey, and Shaylee looked at each other.

"Really Yugi? Are you sure that would be alright?"

"Definitely. I- We love having you over." Yugi said blushing slightly.

"Thank you Yugi!" Téa exclaimed, hugging him tightly. Yugi turned a deep shade of crimson.

The teacher walked into the room and everyone went back to their seats.

"I see Seto Kaiba isn't here...again." He said marking him late/absent.

Shaylee looked at the empty seat next to her and frowned. _I wonder why he's not here._

_&&&&_

Kaiba sat typing vigorously at his computer. He checked his watch, and frowned. 11:26..._I have to finish before 10:00 pm I wonder why...what does Mokuba have planned..._

_&&&&_

Shaylee said goodbye to Téa several hours after school ended and headed for her house. It had started to snow, and was dark. She looked around. _It feels like I'm being watched. _A mysterious figure emerged from the bushes. Shaylee screamed so did the figure. He stepped out into the street light and Shaylee sighed. "Ryo, what are you doing here?" Shaylee asked still clutching her heart.

Bakura laughed. "This is a short cut to my apartment."

"You scared me."She said." "You did the same." They started to laugh. "You're apartment building's near here?" Shaylee asked.

"Yes, it's only two blocks over. I had no idea that you lived on this block." "Yeah." "Who do you live with?" Shaylee asked adjusting her bookbag.

"Oh, I live alone, my father is traveling, archaeology...my mother..." He looked at the ground.

"Oh, Ryo I'm so sorry I shouldn't have asked."

"It's fine, really it is." "Are you sure? I don't want to make you uncomfortable." She said biting her bottom lip.

"Calm down. It's fine." Bakura said. They started to walk down the block.

"I wish I lived alone." Shaylee said.

"You wouldn't like it." Bakura told her.

"Yes, Yes I would. I hate living in that house. My brothers are great, its my parents I can't stand." Shaylee said using quotation marks when she said parents.

"Why?" Bakura asked looking over at her.

"Ugh, it's all my step fathers fault. See he and my mother were having an affair for...a long time. And my father was completely oblivious. And when he found out he was calm. Because that's how ministers are."

"Your father is a minister?"

"Yeah, but I'm not all that religious."

"How many brothers do you have?"

"Three. Two younger one over protective older."

"Your lucky."

"Do you have any siblings?" She asked turning to him.

"I had a sister, Amane." He looked sad for a second, but repressed it, because that's what he does. Deny.

_Had? _

"So...do you like pie?" Shaylee asked tilting her head slightly.

"What?" Bakura asked with laugh.

"Sorry, trying to change the subject." She said with a smile.

"We don't have to. Oh, here's where we part."

"I'll see you...after vacation. Or around town"

"Of course. Goodbye." He said walking to the right and waving, gathering snow on himself as he walked.

"Bye!" Shaylee called, shielding her eyes from the snow and wind.

Shaylee opened the front door and brushed the snow out of her hair. She looked into the den, and saw Aiden asleep on the couch. _What time is it? _Shaylee thought searching for a clock. She looked at the DVD player, it read 9:57 pm. _Oh._

She dropped her wet coat and book bag on the wood floor and walked into the kitchen, tracking mud in as she walked. She entered the darkened kitchen and turned on the light, jumping in surprise when she saw five people sitting at the table.

"God! Why are you sitting in the dark! You could give someone a heart attack! Oh hey Dad, Melissa, ooh! Gavin!" She walked to the table and picked up her 3 ½ year old half brother. "Shay Shay!" Gavin said. "It's Shaylee...or Shay, not Shay Shay- ahh screw it."

"Shaylee, why are you home so late?" Her father asked. Setting down his cup of coffee.

"Went to school. Left school. Went out. Walked home. Talked to Ryo. Walked home some more. That pretty much covers it." She said shrugging.

"That's...vague." He said.

"...meh..." She said

She put Gavin down and walked to the cabinet, took out a mug, and poured herself some coffee. Then went to the fridge still holding the coffee pot, and opened the door, took out whipped cream, put the coffee pot in the fridge, walked back to the counter, put whipped cream in her coffee and set the can on the heating plate.

"Uh...Shaylee." Her step mother Melissa said. Shaylee looked up. "What?" Melissa pointed to the whipped cream. Shaylee looked and shrugged her shoulders. "Eh, I'll get it later." And walked out of the room, to her bedroom. Everyone at the table (Her mother, step father, father and step mother) looked at each other.

Shaylee walked into her bedroom, and set her coffee down on her desk and closed the door.

_Dammit, how did they get here so quickly? I thought I would at least have two more days of freedom... Guess not. Great...just great. _She took a step forward in her pitch black room, and tripped, hitting her head on the edge of her bed. She sat up slowly, and reached turned on her lamp. She held her head, and steadied herself as she stood. She removed her hand from her head and looked at it, noticing a red liquid. She turned to her mirror and brushed her hair out of the way. "Ow." Shaylee flinched as a trickle of blood dripped into her eye. She walked slowly into the hall, and to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. She picked up a washcloth and ran it under water, she held her hair to the side and placed the cloth on her wound. Hearing her cell phone ring she opened the door. She held the banister and walked down the stairs, she walked to her book-bag which was still on the floor and unzipped the front pocket. She flipped the phone open and put it to her ear. "Hello?" She said.

"Shay!" A female voice yelled from the other side.

"Cammy!"

"You remember me!"

"Of course. What's up? I haven't talked to you in so long. I have a few questions."

"So do I! How's Japan?"

"Great, found an old friend of mine."

"Who?"

"Seto Kaiba."

"S-Seto Kaiba? As in the billionaire playboy sexy teenage CEO of the most successful gaming company in the world! That Seto Kaiba."

"Yep." Shaylee answered casually. She listened closely to see if Cammy was still alive.

"Cam? You still breathing?"

"Barely! How could you not tell me you knew that sexy beast."

"Please." Shaylee scoffed.

"Oh come on, you honestly don't think he is the hottest thing you've ever seen?"

Shaylee paused. "So who's dead, who's in jail, who's knocked up, and who's come out of the closet?"

"Avoiding my question, I'll play along. In order: Chris died, drug overdose very sad, Manny's in jail, he sold Chris the drugs that killed him and was busted for possession, Carol's baby is due in 3 months and Antonio is the father, and finally, your cousin." Cammy said in one breath.

"Ooo! So Trenton finally came out to the rest of you. Whoa."

"What?"

"I'm feeling a little woozy."

"Huh?"

"Hit my head, loss of blood, not enough to kill me, probably need stitches, moving on. And by the way what time is it in New York?"

"Uh...8:19 am."

"Shouldn't you be in class right now?"

"Yeah. I'm at school, but I'm in the bathroom. It's not like I'm missing something important. I have gym first period."

"Good point."

They talked about pointless stuff for an hour and a half, Shaylee's head stopped bleeding, and Cammy had to go back to class.

"I'll call you soon... or maybe I'll see you." Cammy said slyly.

"Huh? What Cam-"

"Bye Shay, love ya." Shaylee heard a click on the other line and flipped her phone shut.

_What the hell does that mean? Ugh, I'm too tired to ponder. _She thought yawning and walking upstairs.

&&&&

Over the next several days more and more people arrived at the Douglas/Moriarty household. (A/N Alec's last name is Douglas)

Their grandparents had arrived from Ireland and were bombarding Aiden and Kael with questions. Shaylee cleverly avoided these interrogations about whether or not she was going to mass every Sunday by locking herself in her room and having one of her brothers bring her food up to her every couple of hours. She had still not talked to Kaiba, and was tempted to call him. _No, no Shaylee. Put the phone down! Stop this, it's ridiculous. I'll call him ...tomorrow. No, tomorrow's Christmas eve. In three days. Yes perfect._

_&&&&_

Shaylee didn't ventureout of her roomuntil the next day. Christmas eve. There were 30 something odd people gathered in her house and the second she walked down the stairs she was bombarded.

"Shaylee Keaira Mae Donegan Moriarty!" She heard an old Irish voice say. She winced at the sound of her whole name, but turned around anyway.

"Hello pop-pop. I see your still alive and kicking."

"Yes, I'm as spry as ever. Come over here, your aunt Lola wants to give you something." He said grabbing her arm and pulling her into the dining room.

About five family members turned her way. Including her cousin Trenton.

"Shaylee! Look at you, you look beautiful. You have your grandmothers eyes you know."

"Hi uncle Donnie, aunt Lola, nana, poppy, Trenton. It's nice to see you all." She said with an awkward smile.

"Come here dear. I have something to give you. It's an early gift." Her aunt said.

Shaylee unwrapped the box that was placed on the table in front of her, and smiled. "Thanks aunt Alisa, it's beautiful." She said holding up the green just above the knee velvet dress.

"You should wear it tonight." Her great grandmother said.

"I think I will. Thanks again." She shot a pleading look in her cousins direction.

"Uh, I have to talk to Shaylee." Trenton said leading her out of the dining room. When safely out of earshot, she hugged him.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Shaylee said.

"How are ya Shay?"

"I'm great...and yourself?" Shaylee asked nudging him in the side with her elbow.

"You talked to Cameron?" Trenton sighed.

"Yeah, it's not like she said anything bad. Just the usual gossip."

"Who's dead, who's in jail, who's knocked up and who's come out of the closet?" He said with a laugh.

"You know me so well." Shaylee said.

"So, Cammy was telling me about Seto Kaiba...you know him?"

"Yes I know him, since we were 4 years old." Shaylee said, leaning back onto the small table that held the house phone.

"I wanted to tell y-" Trenton was cut off by Shaylee's father.

"Trent, Shaylee!"

"Yeah uncle Sean?"

"You two should get dressed, the festivities are going to begin in half an hour."

Both teens groaned. "Fine dad." Shaylee said. She grabbed the dress and they went upstairs, Trenton split to go to the bathroom and change and Shaylee went into her bedroom, locking the door behind her.

&&&&

Shaylee set the curling iron down on the radiator, and looked in the mirror with a sigh. _I hate curling my hair. And wearing dresses, and wearing bright makeup, and green clothes, and being 'festive' and 'perky'. This sucks._ She looked at herself in the full length mirror on her closet door and scowled. . _I'll murder the person who invented Christmas. _"Shaylee, are you still in there?" A muffled voice asked.

"Yes Alec." Shaylee answered, slightly annoyed.

"Well come downstairs, your other wants to start the party."

"Tell Grace I'll be there when I want."

"Young lad-" Shaylee flipped on her hair dryer blocking Alec's voice.

"I'm sorry Alec, were you saying something?" Shaylee asked in her most innocent voice.

"Come downstairs."

"Whatever, asshole."

"I heard that!"

"I wasn't trying to hide it baka!" Shaylee said, slamming her hand down on the desk beside her. She then resumed her prettification. She walked to her bureau and picked up her hair spray.

"Good bye ozone, my dear friend." Shaylee said dramatically as she sprayed her hair. _Oh...it's non-aerosol. _She thought looking at the bottle.

"Shaylee!" Marissa (her step mother) called.

"Coming Marissa!" Shaylee shouted, slipping her green sequined flats on, grabbing her purse and hopping out the door.

She fixed her hair as she walked down the stairs, and came across a scene straight out of a Dickens novel. Everyone was dressed nicely, each holding a drink in their hand. She flipped open her purse and took out a small tape recorder. "So far, everyone is sober...except for uncle Bobby...there are no broken bones as of yet, and no one has accidentally hit on anyone else. This is starting out fairly well, but the night is young." Shaylee said quietly into the machine.

"Give it a rest Shay." Her father said

"I need to document this for future generations. What if, in 14 years Gavin asks, 'Hey remember that Christmas party your mother threw like 10 years ago? It's all very fuzzy to me, I was very young. Do you have any audio confirmation that it existed?' and I have to answer 'Sorry Gav, dad took away my tape recorder, I can barely remember anything. That part of your life will just have to be missing until the day you die.' and he frowns and the next day kills himself because he can't bear to think about going on with 2 days of his life missing."

"How nice...just keep it in your purse."

"Kay..." Shaylee waited to see her fathers reaction. "What you're not going to preach to me the fact that I suggested my baby brothers death, and how that is a sin, and I'm going to hell?"

"Not tonight." Her father said smiling.

Shaylee stared at him for a moment. "You're drunk aren't you."

He laughed. "Drunk on love." He put his arm around her and began to work. "It's worse than I thought." She said cringing and attempting to slide out of his grasp, to no avail.

They sat down on a couch next to Marissa. "Hello, honey. Enjoying yourself?" Sean asked leaning in and giving Marissa a quick kiss.

"Everything's lovely." She said.

For the next hour Shaylee was being approached by everyone. They were telling her, 'how beautiful she was' or 'how mature she looks.'

When the doorbell rang two young voices shouted from somewhere in the house. Aiden and Kael came rushing out of the kitchen and to the door. Shaylee sat on the armrest of the sofa. She looked down at her uncle who was engaged in a conversation about cars with one of her cousins. She shrugged and lifted the glass of bourbon out of his hand. She swallowed nit in three large gulps, then placed it back in his hand.

"Holy shit!" Aiden said as he opened the door. Shaylee lifted her head as a young 20 something year old walked in. "Oh my god!" Shaylee ran up to the boy and threw her arms around him. "Hey little sis." "Liam!" She said. Everyone in the room fell silent. "I get the feeling the rest of you aren't as happy to see me." He said with a smirk.

"Li-Liam...how did you know we were here?" Grace asked as she entered the room.

"Not everyone in this family hates me mother." Liam said setting his bag down.

"Who told him?" Grace said a little too loudly.

"She's so happy she can hardly contain herself." Liam said rolling his eyes and walking into the kitchen to get a drink.

Shaylee, Aiden and Kael followed him. Shaylee took out the recorder again, and turned it on. "In an unexpected turn of events Liam has shown up at the party. How he found out has yet to be determined. Right now he's pouring himself a very large glass of tequila...very, very large. No telling where this night will go. More twists are bound to come...I might end up drunk on my roof like cousin Kimmy did last year..." She said.

Liam took a sip of tequila, and looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "What are you doing?"

"Recording this night for future generations."

"..."

"Don't look at me like I'm crazy. I'm not." She said, her eyes darting quickly from side to side.

"You're not drinking tonight." He said.

"Too late."

"Can we drink?" Aiden asked.

"No." They said in unison.

"Whoa, Shay what the hell happened to your head?" Liam said walking over, and moving her bangs to the side.

"Oh, I fell and hit my head on the edge of my bed last night."

"Klutz."

"I know."

Aiden and Kael stood next to their siblings, each holding a can of soda.

"Come on, lets go rejoin the 'festivities.'" Liam said tousling Kael's hair.

Aiden groaned as Liam pushed him into the dining room.

&&&&

Kimika: Well that the end of Pt. I

Seto: What's going to happen in part II/

Kimika: Interested Seto?

Seto: No. . .

Kimika: Sure...Review please! I need a couple reviews to convince me to put up the next chapter (the interesting Seto-licious one!)


	11. another notemakes a dif though

**Chapter:**...Yeah it's not a chapter

**Kimika:** Hehe...yeah so it's been quite a while huh? Thanks to some I have been inspired to finish up this story...it may be another 10 or 11 chapters but I will finish it. Stay tuned for the next chapter, I will post it in the next month or so...

DO NOT GIVE UP ON ME YET :(


End file.
